


City of Stars

by PotatoVanGogh



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloti - Freeform, Cloud is a simp for Tifa here (when was he not), F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Someday I will finish this, Will add more tags along the way (mostly the character tags), sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoVanGogh/pseuds/PotatoVanGogh
Summary: Fate decides to play a game when an aspiring photographer who struggles to maintain his passion crosses paths with a rising jazz singer who deals with the pressure of her career. What would their meeting entail for the both of them?
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbylan/gifts).



> Welp, got another short multichapter idea AU lmao. I hate my brain sometimes. This fic is inspired by the song Fly Me to the Moon, I was listening to it and was like “What would happen if Tifa was a Jazz singer?” and then here we are. I was working on this for months and just got around it now (finally) AAAA. 
> 
> Thank you so much for my beta, Banana from the FH server. Thank you also for MarleNadia for offering to help me for my outline and feedback! You guys are the best!
> 
> I want to thank abbylan for being my main sounding board for this story when I first thought of it and the first one who supported me through and through to write it as a fic. I dedicate this to her for being such a lovely human. 
> 
> I do hope everyone enjoys this story! Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated! 
> 
> (Also disclaimer I’m not a Jazz artist nor Photographer so if you are a professional or knows about it I apologize for some wrong information here lol)

Summers in Midgar were intense. 

It was especially intense on a hot Monday afternoon in Scrap Boulevard Auto Repair Shop’s garage full of roaring engines and vehicles in need of repairing. The sun was scorching as if it was purposefully trying to melt everything under its radar, expose your skin long enough and it would set ablaze.

Cloud Strife cursed at the burning high temperature while wiping at the sweat that trickled down his forehead. The heat radiating from the engine of the Ford Mustang he was repairing didn’t help his situation at all. He set aside his tools and proceeded to stretch his lean body when an arm was suddenly placed around his shoulders; the added weight made him stumble forward but he balanced himself just in time to not fall face flat. 

“I have exciting news for you!” A cheerful voice coming from the tall dark haired man declared. Zack Fair, his best friend and co-worker at the shop, tightened his arm around him in his excitement before letting him go, and a pamphlet was nearly shoved in front of his face. 

“What’s that?” inquired Cloud. 

“Seventh Heaven needs a photographer to document their event on Sunday!”

He hesitated for a few seconds before grabbing the paper out of his best friend’s hand and reading its content before raising his eyebrow.

“And?”

“And? Come on Spiky, you can take on the job. It’ll be a great addition to your portfolio! And Seventh Heaven is a well known restaurant with - it’s the perfect opportunity!” his friend explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it made him sigh. As much as he’s thankful for the enthusiasm and support his friend has for him, Cloud couldn’t help but let doubt sink into his system. It was circulating inside of him as if it’s ingrained in his blood.

“Zack, I don’t know about that.” 

The color of the deep ocean stared at the pair of pale sky blues. Zack’s smile fell and a concerned frown was plastered in its place. The words he spoke were careful, 

“Cloud, I know it’s still hard for you to see that you’re worth it but man, the photos you take are astounding. And this’ll help you when you apply for your photography degree in the future.”

He knows that what Zack was saying was true and has a point. It would be killing two birds with one stone because one, he could save the additional money he will earn with the job in his savings for university, and two, it would be a good addition to his portfolio. But something was making him hold back and it was probably the reason why he hadn't touched his camera in the past few months. He was just...stuck. 

Stuck in an empty white canvas and unable to find his inspiration. Or was it because he was afraid? 

_ But what am I afraid of?  _ He asked himself. _ That  _ **_thing_ ** _ happened so long ago.  _

Cloud berated himself for wandering his mind into forbidden territory. He tried numerous methods that would get him back on track but it never helped and looking at the photos never satisfied him, for there was always something missing. It made him remember what happened and remembering it wasn’t really he wanted to do. His personal war was taking a toll on him; he did need more photos to add to his portfolio and certainly he needed to get himself back in good shape when he saved enough money to apply for his degree - something he had always wanted to do for a long time but now he wasn’t really sure why he’s still going along with it.

He thought long and hard about it but in the end shook his head at his friend.

“I don’t think I will Zack.”

“But--”

“It’s final.” And with his words, Zack nodded in defeat and conceded, “Fine. Come on, let’s go have some lunch! I’m super hungry and this heat is killing me.” 

Cloud gave him a small smile and they both headed to the break room.

* * *

Four days later, on a Friday evening, Cloud was on his laptop, researching for universities that he could apply to when he received an email from a man named...Barret Wallace? He clicked on the notification and began reading it.

_ Dear Mr. Strife, _

_ Upon reviewing your submitted portfolio, I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the photographer for Seventh Heaven’s upcoming event. In line with this, I would like to request for a meeting with you at 3:00pm in Seventh Heaven tomorrow, Saturday. _ __

_ Thank you. _

_ Barret Wallace _

_ Manager of Seventh Heaven _

He stared at his laptop screen for a few minutes, trying to process what he read. It was only after a few minutes that he woke up from his stupor and quickly grabbed his phone to dial a number. The person on the other line picked up from the third ring. He didn’t bother with the greetings and went straight to the point, his voice laced with frustration.

“Zack...what did you do?”

“Ouch, not even a “good morning” or a “hello”? You hurt me, man.”

“I’m serious...what did you do?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I got an email saying I was accepted as the photographer for that event you were talking about.” He paused for a second before adding “And they’re planning on meeting me tomorrow.”

“What? You got the job? Congratulations!”

The sound of Zack gulping slowly after he gave his congratulations didn’t escape Cloud’s notice. It fueled his suspicion even more. 

“I clearly don’t recall sending someone named Barret Wallace my portfolio nor did I apply for the job at Seventh Heaven.” He hissed. 

A beat of silence passed. Seeing his friend was keen to avoid speaking the truth, he sighed and placed his face onto his hand. Defeated, Cloud mumbled, 

“Just tell me and I promise I won’t kick your ass.”

“Great!” Zack started.

“Remember when I went out on a date with Aerith two days ago? Turns out that she was familiar with the people working there so she gave me the contact and I might have sent them your portfolio and your number saying you’re interested in doing the job. And they accepted you! Isn’t that great?”

Cloud felt something pound his head as he absorbed the information that was dropped on him. He lifted his face from his hands and gawked at his phone as if he had seen Zack grow a second head on the screen. It took a lot of him not to angrily confront the man, so he took another breath before asking,

“Why did you do that, Zack? You know I still have issues with this.” Cloud could feel his teeth gritting as he calmed himself down. 

“Okay hear me out dude. First of all, I’m sorry if I made you mad--”

“Oh you did.” He mumbled.

“Second of all,” His friend continued as if he didn’t hear him, “I just know this’ll be good for you Cloud. Trust me on this. Even Aerith said you’ll be perfect for the job. I know what happened in the past still affects you but just...try okay? Whatever happens, even if you decline, I’ll support you.”

The pure hopefulness and concern in his voice was definitely not helping him decline. Cloud thought it was a good thing that he wasn’t facing Zack right now because he knew that his friend would use his best puppy face against him. He let the silence reign for a few moments as he thought it through; would it really be bad if he accepted the offer? Maybe...maybe this opportunity would help him reignite what he felt for his passion years ago . Even if it didn’t, it really didn’t hurt to try and have the money.

And maybe...with just this little step, he could learn to not be afraid anymore.

“Okay. I will.”

After a few more exchanges of words, Cloud hung up the call, put the phone away and replied to the email.

_ Dear Mr. Wallace, _

_ I will be there at the meeting tomorrow. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Cloud Strife _

He pressed send and wondered if this was a good idea at all.

* * *

Seventh Heaven was a jazz restaurant-bar in Sector 7, if Cloud recalled correctly. It was apparently a famous establishment in the sector but he hadn’t had the chance to visit it. Not like he had a reason to anyway. The big sign was flashy and it was hard to miss even if you’re not looking for it and the bright lights helped with that. He entered the building and let his eyes roam to inspect the interior. 

The restaurant had a somewhat classy look to it, with its lantern-shaped lamp shades illuminating everything with a warm orange color. It was not very big per se but the space was enough to hold several small round tables with three chairs each at the center area, two long rectangular tables with couches at both the left and right corners, and a bar at the back, near the entrance but separated by a wooden partition wall. At the very front was a small stage completed with standing mics, a piano and a cello.

The set up could be seen as fancy but it felt “homey” at the same time. He couldn’t really put his finger as to why.

A plump man wearing a waiter’s uniform greeted him before he could think about it further. The name tag attached on the man’s dress shirt said ‘Wedge’. 

“May I help you sir?” the man, Wedge, asked with a big smile. He was very jolly, Cloud noted. 

“Yeah, I, uh, am Cloud Strife and I’m meeting with Sir Barret Wallace today?” 

“Oh! You’re the photographer! Yes, Barret has been expecting you, please follow me this way.” 

Wedge led him around the entrance towards the other end of the bar where he saw a door and he figured it must have been the office. They walked past the bar and he could see some of the other employees behind it, cleaning and checking the glasses and bottles on the shelf. There were two people, a gruff looking man with short black hair and coffee colored eyes while the other one was a woman with reddish brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and brown eyes the shade of almond. The woman caught his blue ones with hers, and gave him a flirty smile and a wink. Flustered, he looked away and stared straight ahead. The man who was leading him stopped at the swinging door and opened it up for him.

“You can go inside and knock on the other door to the right. That’s where Barret’s office is!” 

Cloud nodded his head and thanked Wedge before he entered what seemed like a break room that had two additional doors on the left and one door on the right like Wedge had said. He didn’t hesitate to head straight to the door on the right and knocked on it. A booming voice was heard inside,

“Who’s there?” 

He couldn’t help but flinch at the loud voice but he took a deep breath and muttered,

“It’s Cloud. Cloud Strife.”

There was a pause for a second and a “Come in!” was shouted. His hand held the knob and before he turned it to open the door, he took a deep breath. The room was simple. It had a coffee table and two small couch-like chairs in the center while at the farther back had a desk and a swivel chair. 

And standing beside the swivel chair was a large dark-skinned muscular man. He had hazel colored irises and stood at least more than 6 feet _(taller than Zack, he observed, and Zack was a TALL guy_ ) with a short, tight cut of dark hair and a beard. His expression was grumpy and at a glance he was quite intimidating but Cloud found that it wasn’t because of his physique. His eyes trailed down and stopped to look at the prosthetic arm the man had.

“Well? Ya gonna stand all day? Take a seat and let’s deal with this!” 

He quickly sat on one of the chairs while the man, Barret, sat on the opposite chair and began explaining to him how the event would run and what the scope of his work would be. The large man was giving him the instructions and guides on how he would photograph the event but up until a certain point, he started to half-listen to him; his mind wandering to that little voice in his head as he fought it off.

“So, when she comes up and performs, you gotta have to take clear and good shots since she’s the main star--”

Barret continued on and on as he only nodded.

* * *

The night of the big event in Seventh Heaven was here and Cloud couldn’t have been more nervous about it. His insides were lurching. He felt like he was going to vomit. His mind was briefly on its fight or flight mode, ready to back out at the last minute, but a nagging voice inside his head told him to not be a coward and just be done with it.

Decorations were minimal but, somehow, the place  _ felt _ different to him and he couldn’t pinpoint why. Maybe it was because of the people that continued to pour in as the restaurant became packed with both men and women in semi-formal clothing; the staff in a flurry of serving and preparing the guests as the people enjoyed the evening with their food and drinks. Or, maybe, because the stage felt so  _ alive  _ even when the performance hadn't started yet. He made his way through every place and corner he could take a photo of while the event started. The host was talking on stage, speaking about how the night will go, and, with a few words more, came off stage. The gathering was akin to a fancy function of some sorts and Cloud found that he was relaxing as the atmosphere steadily became reposeful.  


_ This isn't bad as I thought.  _ He encouraged himself.

_Step by step, Strife, you'll get there and this is the start._

Halfway into the event, the host came back up to stage with an air of giddiness around him.

“It’s the time for the highlight of the night! I hope you all are excited as I am to be able to hear the lovely voice of the Star of Seventh Heaven and watch her exquisite performance.”

There were small chatters of excitement.

“What a lucky night indeed. I can’t wait to see her! I heard that not only she performs really well but I heard she’s beautiful too!” Cloud heard one of the guests say. He paid this no mind as really he wasn’t that interested but it did pique his curiosity.

“Please, give a round of applause for the lovely Tifa Lockhart!” The host finished as he, once again, climbed off. 

_ Tifa Lockhart? _

__ The name crossed his mind briefly. It was familiar, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why. He found himself dismissing it.

He took a few more shots with his camera before the lights dimmed and the whole restaurant went silent. The air was heavy with the anticipation built by the crowd and Cloud asked himself in his mind,  _ Is the singer really that good as the people say?  _ The band started playing, the instruments creating sounds that mixed well together. He found that he liked the music as he visibly relaxed and let himself enjoy it.

And then a female voice started singing. 

_ Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars... _

It was a lovely blend of soft and velvety - a voice he thought he would never get enough of listening to. It was like hearing a siren sing and he was utterly entranced. She was playful yet hit the notes with ease and precision. The spotlight suddenly opened, focusing on the woman on the stage. 

Cloud felt his breath taken away.

She wore a high-low black dress with a deep V-neckline, accentuating her generous chest, with tassels at the end of it. It was coupled with elbow length gloves and closed black high heels. Her raven hair was styled in a loose updo as her fringe shaped her small face. 

She was absolutely breathtaking and Cloud was in awe. He was enchanted, as if she cast a spell on him, and now he was utterly in her palms. Their eyes locked on each other and it was then that he had momentarily forgotten where he was and what his purpose was for being there.

_ Fill my heart with songs and let me sing forevermore… _

He let her ruby eyes ground him and her voice wrap around his entire being. It was like they were in their own paradise. But it ended all too soon when she looked away and he remembered the camera in his hands. He fumbled a bit but managed to snag a few photos. He fiddled with the focus of his camera lens, making sure it was perfect - feeling that it  _ needed _ to be perfect, as he took the shot. Cloud repeated this in different angles as well as in close and long shots. 

And every time he pushed that little button, he was smitten more and more by the woman.

The performance ended sooner than he would’ve liked and, in a blink of an eye, the lady was walking down the stage towards the back. Everything went back to normal. The lights flickered back on and the magic of the moment was gone. His head felt a little bit dizzy as he continued to do his work, eyes flitting over the whole restaurant in search of the woman but he never saw her again that night.

For the rest of the evening, all he could think of was her, even as he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. How could he not have seen her after bewitching him?

Maybe he only imagined her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tifa’s hairdo is based on [this image here](https://imgur.com/a/E0EQQ2T)  
> Tifa’s dress and shoes are based on [this image here](https://imgur.com/a/JNX2s3l)


End file.
